


Shackled

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire's view of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



There were no chains on his arms, no spikes through his wings.

None of that mattered. His Spark was heavy, and would not lift even in flight. He saw the war, and could not comprehend the destruction. He saw Cybertron, and ached for her destruction, slow but certain.

He watched Optimus Prime fall further into the weight on his shoulders, and knew not how to ease it.

Most of all, he saw Starscream, and knew who had authored much of the chaos in the universe Skyfire now had to live in.

He was shackled, forever, by that most of all.


End file.
